Pale Rider: A New Game
by Carbon Fire
Summary: Pale Rider was about to get murdered, when the murderer done goofed. Now he's in Gamindustri and he has a second chance at life!...With crazy CPU's.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So...My 1000 year hiatus is over... And I'm gonna try this ONE more time. If this turns out to be a success, then I shall make more, if not...Yup! So sit back, relax and prepare for extreme acrobatics! (Your see why if you read on~.)**

 ** _The Pale Rider: A New Game_**

 ** _Chapter One: It's On the Fritz Again!_**

 ** _Pale Rider's POV:_**

*BANG* With a single shot, my enemy was dead before me. It was quite easy. My acrobatics made it difficult for him to shoot me, which gave me the upper hand. Dyne was too easy of a target, so I thought it would be best just to get rid of the pests first before dealing with the real pro's. I was mainly after the one called "Kirito". I heard they were incredibly strong, and I wanted a chance to duel them.

I could hear faint voices coming from the ledge in front of me. I try to figure out what they're saying, but it doesn't come out clearly. Suddenly, the cock of a gun was heard to my right. I quickly turn right, only to be shot in the shoulder by a paralysis shot. ' _Damn it!'_ I say in my head, falling to the ground with a thud. I try to move my head in the direction of where the shot came from, but I could only move my head slightly in both directions. Those voices were speaking again. I try to look at them, but again, to no avail. My whole body was twitching in a failing attempt to move. Electricity runs over my body as I try to reach for my gun, the ArmaLite AR17 shotgun. Again, my arm couldn't move that far. I move my head slightly left and see a dark figure, covered in a cloak and red eyes. It starts to march forward, revealing itself to the light. I could see it's gun, the Silent Assassin.

' _So that's how they got me..._ ' I thought

The figure, which shows male features, approached me and stood in front of me. He reaches behind him and pulls out a handgun. He aims it at me and starts to make a gesture with his hand.

 _'What the hell...? Why is he doing that...?'_ I thought. Suddenly, the voices got a lot louder.

"The one in the cape! Please shoot him! QUICKLY! BEFORE HE SHOOTS!"

Suddenly, a shot rang out. In a split second, the man moved back and avoided a powerful sniper shot. The dust faded and the man aimed at me again, and fired. The bullet went through my chest, but only decreased my health slightly. After a few seconds, the paralysis wore off.

' _Perfect._ ' I thought as I quickly rose from the ground and aimed my shotgun at the man. ' _Goodnight!'_ I shouted in my head as I grinned. Suddenly, my hud started to get all fuzzy.

 _ **Murderer's POV:**_

"Shit." I whispered as a water bottle fell Pale Rider's NerveGear. It wasn't bad until a vase fell on the machine from a shelf above his bed. "What the hell!" The machine started to make weird noises as Pale Rider's body started to twitch.

 _ **Pale Rider's POV:**_

I dropped to the ground. My screen kept getting even more fuzzy and I couldn't see a thing. I was getting hot and I started to feel an intense pain. I tried to move, but all I could do was flail around on the ground. With a final scream of pain, my body in the game disappeared. And in the real world, my heart stopped.

 ** _No One's POV:_**

For a while, Pale Rider just remained on the ground, motionless. Snow covered his body as he stared up at the dark sky. This wasn't GGO. Pale Rider got up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a snow covered forest, definitely different from the bridge he was on earlier. He got up and grabbed his shot gun, which was still with him. He looked around him. There was a sword on the ground, as well as an FN SCAR. He picked both of those up and walked in a random direction. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. He just trudged forward, slumped over.

*ONE HOUR LATER*

Pale Rider had walked a long way with nothing to find but trees and snow. He was getting tired, and surprisingly hungry. He dropped his weapons and sat down under a tree. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. Those hopes were dashed when a howl was heard from behind the tree. Pale Rider quickly picked up the sword and rolled back, also grabbing his shotgun. He could see a pack of what looked like...Fenrir. One of them howled and ran at him. Pale Rider flipped over the Fenrir and shot it in the head. He jumped up and swung from a tree branch and on top of a Fenrir. He dived his sword int it's back and jumped off. Just as he was about to aim at another one, one of them scratched his back, knocking him to the ground. He tried to crawl to his shotgun but a fenrir pounced on his back and smashed his face into the ground. More pounced on him, biting and scratching through his light armor. Through force and determination, Pale Rider crawled towards his shotgun and grabbed it. He put it up against one of the Fenrir's heads and fired, sending a head flying. While the other fenrir were knocked off, Pale Rider ran towards his SCAR and turned to the fenrirs. With the click of the safety being turned off, he fired a rain of bullets on the fenrir, not wasting a single bullet. Once he was finished, he collapsed to the ground as a puddle of blood surrounded him. He clenched his fists and got back up. He grabbed all of his weapons and a dead fenrir. He walked towards a cave and sat down. He took the sword and carved out the fur of the fenrir. He was going to make a cloak out of the fur but only came up with what looked like a cape. He sighed and linked some thread, connecting the sides. He went into his bag, which carried all of his items from GGO and grabbed a hood. He sewed the hood on and dawned the cape and hood. He didn't care about his bleeding as he got back up and continued his journey to nowhere.

As Pale Rider walked, he left a trail of blood. He walked until he could see lights in the distance. He forced himself to run, even though it was a limp and made it out of the forest. What he saw made him start to cry. It was a city! He took slow steps forward which ended up turning into running. He saw a trail with... People! There was people there! Two little girls! And... Another one yelling at them. Before Pale Rider could make it any further, he stopped. A sudden pain filled his body as he fell to his knees. He looked weakly at the three people before pulling the trigger of his shotgun, making sure they knew he was here. With a thud, he fell to the ground.

 _ **And we're done. This is just the intro, so it's a bit short, but I hope you guys enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Can We Keep Him

_**Author's Note: Back again with a new chapter!... Not much else other than I'm a bit surprised I got two reviews the first night! So thank you to those two! Anyways, I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy! Also, no more POV's, I suck at them.**_

 _ **Tentacle Monster: Write smut~...**_

 _ **Delta: Shut up! You've already corrupted the forum! DON'T DO IT HERE!**_

 _ **Tentacle Monster: Muahahahahaha~...**_

 **Chapter Two: Can We Keep Him?**

Blanc, for the past hour, has been reading one of her books. No surprise there. So far she has done nothing but talk with Vert, chase Rom and Ram and read all day. It was her usual routine. She sat in her room, a single light illuminating the dark room as Blanc read in the corner. She was too invested to notice Mina walk in.

"Lady Blanc!" Mina quietly shouts. How does that work?

Blanc didn't look up, as the words in front of her seemed to take her full interest. Hey eyes moved along each sentence and word, in a trance. Mina sighed and walked a bit closer. "Lady Blanc!"

Blanc, surprisingly, looked up at Mina, a slightly annoyed look on her face. "What?" She asked with a still face. For a moment, Mina couldn't speak. She was afraid of what might happen if she told her the problem.

"U-umm..." Mina stuttered.

"Mina? What's the problem?" Blanc asked.

"...L-Lady Blanc...Rom and Ram are m-m...missing... They ran away on me." Mina confessed. She bowed as a way of saying sorry.

Blanc sighed. "Those little shits... C'mon, let's go find them." She said as she got up and walked towards the door.

Mina was relieved that she wasn't going to get a verbal beat down from Blanc. She followed Blanc outside. "The last time I was them was in the front courtyard." She said. Blanc just nodded and walked down the hall. They walked outside and looked around. It was a cold and snowy night, like most of the time in Lowee. The snow fell lightly as it covered the ground in a soft layer. Blanc investigated near the gate, and Mina looked around the same area. Blanc kneeled down and saw foot tracks, slightly covered in snow.

"They went this way." Blanc said, pointing at the road outside of the basilicom. Mina followed Blanc outside of the gates and followed the trail, which lead them to the city streets. At this time of night, most people were asleep or somewhere in a bar. It was dark and empty on the street, so it was rather quiet, other than the crunching of snow under Blanc and Mina's boots. After walked through the city, it lead them to the entrance of Lowee.

"So they went outside...Without my permission... They're gonna get their asses kicked..." Blanc grumbled as she stomped outside the city. Mina quietly followed. The instant they were outisde of the city, Rom and Ram were in sight. They were building a snowman from the looks of it. It looked incomplete, as it did not have it's carrot nose.

"Did you get the carrot?" Ram asked.

"I thought you had it..." Rom mumbled.

"Do I?..." Ram patted down her pockets. "I don't have it. Aw man, now we can't finish it." Rom and Ram had a glum look as they looked at their incomplete snowman.

"You little shits!" Blanc yelled as she stomped over. "I told you that you're not allowed to go out without my permission, and what do you do? YOU GO OUT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Blanc thundered. Rom was a little scared, but Ram just had a -_- face.

"Why would yo-!" Before Blanc could finish, a loud bang rang out, making Rom and Ram cover their ears.

"What the hell?!" Blanc shouted, looking in the direction of the shot. She saw a tall person, looking at her, even though the person's eyes were covered by a visor. She was about to grab her hammer, but the person instantly dropped they're weapon and fell on their back. Suddenly, blood started to color the snow.

"Shit. Mina! Get a doctor!" Blanc shouted as she transformed and grabbed the person. She shot into the air and started to fly off towards the basilicom. Rom and Ram followed as Mina called the hospital.

"...Why the hell am I helping this person..." Blanc muttered,

* **ONE WEEK LATER** *

The Pale Rider laid unconscious in a bed, surrounded by a dark room. His fingers twitched for a moment before he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around the room, it seemed somewhat familiar to his room back on Earth.

"D...Did I win Battle of Bullets?" He asked himself as he sat up and looked around. He shivered, as he noticed it was cold. He got out of the bed and noticed he was only wearing sweatpants. He shook his head and walked over to a nearby mirror. He looked at himself. He looked horrible. He ran his hand through his long, white hair and looked into his own blue eyes...

"Blue eyes?! White hair?!" Rider started to breath heavily.

' _No! NO! Why do I look like my GGO character!_ ' He shouted in his head as he looked at his body. Bandages covered his chest and suddenly, he started having flashbacks.

 _"QUICKLY! BEFORE HE SHOOTS!"_

 _'Goodnight!'_

 _Pale Rider fell to the ground with a thud._

"W-what the hell? Where the fuck am I? What were those wolf things? Why do I look like Pale Rider?...Why can't I remember my real name...?" Rider said to himself. Suddenly, the door opened. A girl walked in, wearing fancy looking clothes. Her eyes widened as she saw Rider, awake and standing.

"I...I didn't expect you to be up..." She muttered. Pale Rider walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Who are you?" Rider asked. The girl walked over and sat in a chair.

"You don't know who I am?" She asked.

"No, why would I?" Rider tilted his head slightly.

The girl squinted. "Who are you?"

"My name is...Rider. Pale Rider." Rider said.

"Pale Rider. Such a strange name. Anyways, I am Blanc, Goddess of Lowee." The girl said.

' _Blanc? Goddess? She's a goddess? I find that hard to believe, but if I don't want to look crazy here, I'll roll with it.'_ Rider thought. "O-oh! S-sorry...Lady Blanc, I didn't recognize you for a minute there."

"Hmph, okay then. I'm going to ask you some questions. Where are you from? Do you have family? Do you work for the guild? And why were you injured?" Blanc asked.

For plot convenience reasons, there was a map of Gamindustri on a wall. "U-umm, Planeptune. No. Yes. And I was... Traveling and got lost in the woods. Then I was attacked by man wolf things."

"You mean fenrir?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah, fenrir..." Rider said.

Blanc sighed and got up. She reached into a basket and grabbed his armor, as well as his shotgun, SCAR, and sword. She walked back and put them on the bed. "I believe these are yours?"

Rider sighed. "Yeah, those are mine."

"Anyways, you should pack up and head back to Planeptune." Blanc said, preparing to leave.

"Actually, I don't plan on going back." Rider said.

"Why not, isn't your home there?" Blanc asked.

"I...Lost my home." Rider lied.

"Oh... Well I-" Suddenly, two smaller girls ran in.

"Blanc! Is he awa-...No way, he is awake!" The one with long hair yelled.

Blanc's eye twitched. "Ram, don't yell..."

Ram jumped up. "He's so pretty! Can we keep him?!"

"Can we...?" The one with the shorter hair muttered.

"Rom, I don't know..." Blanc said.

"Please~!?" Both of the girls pleaded.

"Can you shut the hell up?!" Blanc shouted.

Both girls fell silent. "It's...It's his choice, but if he does stay, I'm giving him a job here."

Rom and Ram suddenly brightened up. They looked towards Rider who sweat dropped.

"W-well, I got nowhere else to go, so...Sure?" Rider said.

The twins screamed in joy. How could they be this happy over a stranger?

"Fine. If your going to stay here, you need a job. Hmmmm...Since Rom and Ram keep running off and Mina can't watch them 24/7, you will be their bodyguard. Will you accept my offer? I mean, if you have weapons and armor, you can fight, right?"

Rider nodded. "I can fight. Sure, like I said, I have nowhere else to go, so I'll accept." Rider said.

Blanc grinned. "Good, you can start now. Put your gear on and keep watch of my sisters, will you?" Blanc said as she left the room with Rom and Ram. Raider was left to stare at the door. He just blinked and looked down at his gear. It looks like his guns and sword were cleaned and his armor was patched up.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He sighed. He stood up and put his armor on. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself in his armor. The Pale Rider. He stared at his reflection for a while before going back to the basket. He picked up his guns and sword, holstering them. He walked outside to see no one around. He started to wander a bit before coming across the twins, coloring in a book.

"Umm, I think your coloring in the wrong kind of book..." Rider commented. The twins looked up.

"No." Ram said merrily as she continued to color. Rider just shrugged and sat down in a nearby chair, watching the twins color. He couldn't make out what they were drawing, but he shrugged it off and picked up a book himself. He read for a while, checking on the twins every minute or so.

* **Three hours later** *

After some reading and a full conversation with the twins, Rider's stomach growled.

"Mister Rider is hungry?" Rom asked.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in awhile." Rider said.

"Dinner's almost ready, come eat with us." Ram said, pulling his arm.

Rider chuckled and got up to follow the twins. They guided him through the maze that is the basilicom. He learned a lot about Lowee after talking to Rom and Ram, and the rest of the nations. He learned much about the twins and Blanc as well. What was most interesting though, was Gamindustri's history. Apparently, before Rom and Ram were born, there was a war between the nations. And strangely, it was stopped by a girl with amnesia. This place was is really weird. After finding the dining area, it seemed Blanc was already at the table with Mina, who he had met during his conversation with Rom and Ram. Rider sat near Rom and Ram and took off his helmet.

Blanc put her book down and looked at Rider. "I see my sisters are still here. Your doing well already."

"T-thank you." Rider said, rubbing the back of his head. After a minute of Ram talking her head off, the food finally came out. It was roast chicken.

' _Holy shit! They got chicken!'_ Rider thought as some servants made his plate. It was full of chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn.

* **One hour later (Seriously, who wants to read about someone eating?)** *

After eating and returning to the library to watch over Rom and Ram, Rider sat in his chair, content with his full stomach. It was already dark out and Rider could hear some yawns coming from the twins.

"Alright you two, I think it's time for bed." He said, getting up.

"But I don't...*Yawn*...Want to go to bed..." Ram mumbles.

Rider chuckled and lead them both to their rooms. "Go on you two. Get some shut eye."

Rom and Ram just crawled into their heart shaped bed and dozed off to sleep. Rider closed their door and walked through the halls to his room. Along the way, he saw a light coming from Blanc's room. He quietly peeked inside and saw Blanc typing on her computer. A small chuckle came from her as she typed. Rider backed away and continued to make his way to his room. After stepping through the door and closing it, Rider went back to the mirror again and stared at himself.

"...This is your life now, Rider. Your previous family, if you even had one, will never see you again, and whatever you did in that place, you will never do again. This is your home now." He said as he sighed. He took his armor off and placed his weapons in a basket. He put on some sweatpants and got into bed.

 ** _Author's Note 2: Holy shit, two chapters in two days? Yay! I can actually get shit done and RP at the same damn time! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed as I did the best I could with the whole "Getting Rider to explain himself and making him stay in Lowee" shit. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed and I will you all again in the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter Three: The Visit

**Author's Note: I'm back again with a new chapter. Yay~! Anyways, I'm gonna keep the story light and fluffy now until I can think up of an actual plot. Hope you guys enjoy anyways!**

 **Chapter Three: The Visit**

After waking up and having breakfast, Rider did what he was told to do the day before, watch the twins. Like they did the day before, they were coloring in a book. After an hour of reading, Ram closed the book.

"I want to play outside." She said, jumping up from the ground. Rom stood up and nodded in agreement with Ram.

"Alright, but no going outside the gates, okay?" Rider said, closing his book and standing up. Rom and Ram nodded and ran to their room to grab their coats and hats. Rider went into his room and grabbed the new cloak that he was given by Mina. He walked back out to see the twins running down the hall to the door. Rider simply followed them. He opened the door for them as both jumped outside. They instantly started to make snowballs. Rider walked over to a wall and leaned against it, keeping a close eye on the twins.

After making a pile of snowballs, the twins then started to make snow forts. Rider watched with intrigue as Rom was making a smooth looking fort while Ram made a hastily built one that wasn't as smooth. After finishing, they both hid behind their forts and waited for the first attack. For a minute, the twins simply his behind the forts, silent and cautious. Suddenly, Ram sprang from her fort and launched a snowball at Rom's, creating a tiny dent in the smoothness. While Ram was still up, Rom threw one at Ram. Ram was hit in the chest and giggled.

"You'll pay for that!" She shouts as she grabs another snowball. Rom hides behind her fort and waits for another attack. Ram had picked up two snowballs this time. She stood up and threw one at Rom's fort. This made Rom stand up and throw her snowball at Ram. Ram dodged it and threw her second snowball at Rom, who was hit in the leg. She almost tripped, but she regained balance and huddled down behind her fort.

The same process went on for awhile. Rider, during that time, had made two snowballs and was hiding them behind his back. After a few more minutes of throwing snowballs, their ammo went dry.

"Huh? Aw man, I don't have any snowballs." Ram pouted.

"No more snowballs..." Rom also pouted.

Both stood up and were prepared to make more before one snowball hit Rom in the head. Ram laughed at Rom before getting pegged with one herself. The twins were confused as they wiped the snow off of their faces and looked at Rider, who was snickering.

"I win." He said. For a minute, he expected the "Winner" sign to flash above him for a minute before remembering that this wasn't GGO. Suddenly, two snowballs hit Rider in the visor, covering his vision. He then felt someone tackle him and throw more snow onto his helmet. He pushed the snow off of his face to see Ram standing in front of him.

"Gotcha!" She shouted with a huge grin. Rom was giggling from further away. Rider stand up and put my hand in the air.

"You got me, I surrender!" Rider acts as he falls to his knees.

"Your sentence will be death by snowball!" Ram shouted as he was hit with a snowball from her. Before Rider could fake die, Rom pegs a snowball at his face. He falls to the ground.

"Goodbye, cruel world!" Rider shouts as he goes limp. Rom and Ram run over to pull me up. Rider was used to playing with kids, since he had one younger brother and a younger sister. Though, he couldn't remember their names either.

"Hey Rider, wanna help us build a snowman?" Rom asks. Ram was already starting to make the base of the snowman.

"Sure." Was all Rider had to say before he kneeled to the ground and rolled up a small snowball. He starts to roll it around and make it larger. By the time he was done, Ram had finished making the base. Rider picked up the middle ball and walked over to the base. He placed his ball on the base as Rom approached with a smaller ball. He put it on and smiled.

"Now we just need to make the face." Ram says as she runs over to a convenient pile of pebbles and starts to collect them. Rom walks over to a tree and picks off some twigs for the arms. While the twins did that, Rider sneaked inside and snuck into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbed a carrot and snuck back out. Walking back to the twins, they were patting down their pockets.

"Did we forget the carrot again?" Ram asks. Rom just nodded. They both sighed and looked at the incomplete snowman. Rider taps Rom's shoulder. Said girl turns around and is handed a carrot by Rider. Rom and Ram's eyes brightened. Rom took the carrot.

"Thank you." She says as she plants the carrot nose. The snowman was now complete. After some other activities, the twins went back inside to draw again. While Rider was watching the twins, he could hear footsteps going past the library. Blanc could be seen walking with a woman with blonde hair, an incredibly green outfit, and large breasts. They walked past the library and continued down the hall. Rider was confused on who the woman was.

"Who was that?" Rider asked the twins. They both look up at Rider, then the woman, who had just walked by.

"That's Vert, or Green Heart. She's the CPU of Leanbox." Ram said as she looked back at the book to color.

"Leanbox...?" Rider asked. He sweat dropped. "Sounds a lot like Xbox..." He muttered. He grabbed a book and started to read some more.

Another hour past before Rider picked his head up from the book. Rom and Ram were gone. "Oh crap!" Rider jumped up from his seat and ran through the library to try and find the twins. Suddenly, a scream was heard from the next hall. Rider ran there to see the twins running away from a wet woman. There was water on the floor and a bucket as well. Rider face palmed.

Suddenly, the woman gave chase to the twins as they started to run. Rider followed to see the outcome of this situation. Rider is about to turn the corner when he hears some doors. burst open. He his behind a wall and peeked out to see an angry looking Blanc.

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE TURDS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO PIPE DOWN WHILE I'M WORKING!" Blanc shouted. The woman turned around and bowed. Before she could get a full apology out, Rom and Ram run toward their sister.

"Hey big sis!" "Check this out!" Both approached their sister and handed her the book they were drawing in earlier.

' _CRAP!_ ' Rider shouted in his mind. ' _She's going to kick my ass..._ '

"This is my..." Blanc muttered. Her hands were shaking.

"It's a drawing of you." "We got the sharp teeth just right." The twins said.

"Sick burn..." Rider whispered to himself.

"Y-Y-You destroyed my precious book!..." Blanc was shaking violently. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Blanc said with a red eye and pointed teeth.

Ram pointed at Blanc. "That's the face we drew!" The twins giggled and ran from Blanc.

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!" Blanc shouted as she chased the twins. Rider silently followed. After a short pursuit, Blanc suddenly stopped with a gasp. Rider came up behind Blanc and saw a group of women. Two had pinkish purple hair. The shorter one had a jacket on while the other one had a school uniform on. The other two had black hair. The short one wore a black dress while the other wore something that Rider couldn't describe.

Rider thought these people were intruders, so he flipped over Blanc. He grabbed his shotgun and sword. He pointed his shotgun at the two black haired girls while he pointed his sword towards the pink haired girl. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard Blanc's voice.

"STAND DOWN!" She shouted. With slow movements, Rider sheathed both weapons and flipped back behind Blanc. Said CPU turned around and sighed. "Rider, try not to shoot guests. This is only your second day..."

Rider nodded. Blanc turned around and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry about that, he must've thought you were intruders."

"Yeah, well next time, keep your dog on a leash." The one with black pigtails hissed. Rider squinted his eyes.

"Better listen to her, Lady Blanc. Or else this dog will bite. And he has one nasty bite..." Rider hissed back.

* **30 Minutes Later** *

Blanc and Vert, now with the confirmed Neptune and Noire, sat at a table outside, drinking some tea. Nepgear, Uni and the twins were building another snowman. Rider leaned against a wall in between them.

"Alright! Bet you're wondering why we're here." Neptune said "Well, we heard about this new theme park that just opened up in Lowee and we'd thought we could crash with you to check it out."

' _Great, the bitch is staying..._ ' Rider thought as he gave a death stare at Noire.

"Histoire warned me, she specifically asked me to give you lessons on being a worthwhile CPU while you're here." Blanc said.

"Naaah~, that's just a waste of time, I mean that's just about all I learned from my last lesson." Neptune said with a sing song tone.

"That makes two of us." Noire said.

"Speaking of the theme park, I've been hearing very good things about it. It could be a lot of fun for us if we take the girls and go as a group." Vert suggested.

"You mean Super Nentenland?!" Ram shouted with joy as she jumps up.

' _And THAT sounds like Super Nintendo..._ ' Rider thought.

The CPU Candidates ran over. "I wanna go, I wanna go!" Ram shouted. "Can we sis? Please say yes!" Rom pleaded.

Blanc thought for a moment. "Actually, it would be nice if you could take care of them." Blanc said.

"You're not going?" Neptune pouted.

"Why not, don't you wanna?" Rom asked in a disappointed tone.

"I want to, I just can't." Blanc said.

"It's not because of work, is it? You've heard the saying, "Working means that you've lost at life". Now that's a piece of wisdom from a great man, see?" Neptune said.

"That is terrible wisdom." Rider commented.

"Neptune, some bum on YouTube said that." Noire says.

Blanc slams her hands on the table and stands up. "It doesn't matter. I just can't go." Blanc said as she turned around and walked away. Rider caught up with her.

"Do you want me to watch them as well?" He asks. He wanted to do his job, but have some fun as well.

"Yes, go with them." Blanc says as she walks away. Rider stopped walking and looked back at the twins. They had sad looks. Everyone did.


	4. Update: Sorry Guys

**Hey guys, sorry for the long disappearance. I've been dealing with a lot of shit latly. Also, schools been a bitch. Also, I'm lazy. Also, I like to RP too much, so that would explain that. Anyways, I'm working on a new chapter as we speak. Or, you read. So anyways, I'll see you then you guys, BYE!**


End file.
